


Decoy

by doctorkaitlyn



Series: femslash100 drabble cycle 13: tropes [25]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Light Angst, Minor Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 07:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10940274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/pseuds/doctorkaitlyn
Summary: For the time being, using Will as a decoy is the best option available to them.





	Decoy

**Author's Note:**

> written for [femslash100's](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/) drabble cycle 13, where the theme is tropes! this fulfills the 'fake dating' square on my table!

"You made it." 

Alana turns her head as Margot steps up beside her, dressed in an tailored black suit and stilettos. Her slim fingers are wrapped around the stem of a half-full wineglass, which she proffers to Alana. 

Alana gratefully accepts. 

"Of course," she says, lining her mouth up with the imprint of Margot's lipstick and taking a small sip. As she swallows, she surveys the room. "Where's Will?" 

"Taking in the darkest corners of the gardens with Hannibal," Margot replies with a barely-existent smile. A raucous, barking laugh suddenly splits the room, audible above the murmur of the crowd and the string quartet playing, and the wisp of a smile plummets from Margot's face. 

Alana's throat fills with acid as she peers through the crowd. All she can see of Mason is a hand waving through the air. 

She has abhorred violence all her life, but she wants to take that hand and rip it from his body. Maybe feed it to one of the pigs he so dotes upon. 

"Has Mason asked any questions?" she murmurs, daring to brush the back of her hand against Margot's. Margot shakes her head.

"For the moment, he believes that Will and I are... coupled." She spits the word out disdainfully, and Alana passes her the wineglass. 

It makes her sick to say the next word but, for the time being, using Will as a decoy is the best option available to them. 

The longer Mason believes the lie, the better. 

"Good."

**Author's Note:**

> as always, I can be found on [tumblr.](http://banshee-cheekbones.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
